Spear
One of the weapons in Brawlhalla, a fairly long ranged weapon, with good versatility. The following Legends use the Spear: Orion_Avatar.png|link=Orion|Orion Gnash_Avatar.png|link=Gnash|Gnash QueenNai_Avatar.png|link=Queen Nai|Queen Nai Hattori_Avatar.png|link=Hattori|Hattori Ada_Avatar.png|link=Ada|Ada Brynn_Avatar.png|link=Brynn|Brynn WuShang_Avatar.png|link=Wu Shang|Wu Shang Mirage_Avatar.png|link=Mirage|Mirage Kaya_Avatar.png|link=Kaya|Kaya Dusk_Avatar.png|link=Dusk|Dusk Weapon Attacks :For Legend Signatures, see the individual Legend pages above Grounded Attacks Light ground attacks Air Attacks Light air attacks Heavy air attacks Combos :All combos are subject to change as the game gets tweaked from patch to patch. Strategies :For Legend-specific strategies, go to the Legend's individual page above *A balanced weapon with good speed, reach and versatility. A few Spear attacks require careful spacing, as they have 'deadzones' between the player and hitbox, meaning attacks can miss opponents too close to or stacked on top of the player. As a result, much of the spear's strength relies on using the correct move for the correct situation. However, this lends the Spear much of its versatility - it has the reach to best short-range weapons such as the Sword, but also the speed to best slow weapons such as the Hammer. Generally speaking, despite it's few particularities, the spear is one of the easiest weapons to pick up and use, and one of the weapons recommended for beginners to the game to learn its mechanics. *The spear's aerial abilities are unorthodox and unique, shining most when moves are used situationally, as outlined above. Perhaps most unique is it's Ground Pound and, although less so, it's Recovery. Both these attacks have oddly wide hitboxes for such attacks, and as such are best used when slightly to the side of the opponent. The Spear's Ground Pound however, is currently the only Ground Pound that sends opponents completely horizontally, giving it an unusual knockout capacity even when used on stage. The unusually far reaching Down Air is also unorthodox in Spear air play. It can be used to poke opponents for damage with relative impunity (sometimes referred to as a 'pogo'), or used to spike opponents quickly downwards when Edge Guarding. As mentioned above, the Ground Pound has no downward force, so the Down Air can substitute it for this purpose if timed well. *A common Spear combo that can be true at all Dexterity values and damage levels is a Down Light followed by a jump and Side Air - this combo is good for damage and knocks the opponent to the side, sometimes setting up a good Edge Guard situation. This combo can be added to in a variety of ways. For example, one can start with a Side Light to flow into the Down Light and Side Air for extra damage - this part of the combo is not true, however. To add further damage, one can start with a Neutral Light, Chase Dodge towards the opponent, then use the Side Light and execute the rest of the combo - again, more dodge frames are introduced by the additional attack. Finally, one particularly complex version uses the previous combo, but follows the first Down Light with a Gravity Cancel and a second Down Light to then hit with the Side Air - this is, of the combos variations mentioned, by far the hardest to execute and easiest to dodge out of, but is rewarded with high damage. *When using the above combos, and variations upon them, many players simply use moves they think will most likely hit the opponent (i.e. Play as usual), and then execute any version of the combo depending on which stage of it they find themselves to be in. A combo never has to be started at its first given attack, but can be finished intuitively whenever the player finds themselves having used a move within the combo. *Because the Spear is such a versatile weapon, fighting against a skilled Spear user can be difficult. Often, the best approach is to predict patterns in the opponents attack or dodges and punish them, or to bait out certain attacks and punish appropriately. This works best if you maintain an unpredictability in your own style. Also, as mentioned previously, the Spear is a balanced weapon, rather than a specialist. Just as a Spear is further reaching than a Sword but faster than a Hammer, this also means that it is slower than a Sword and shorter ranged than a Hammer - play to your own weapon's strengths. Skins Mallhalla Special Skins Trivia Category:Weapons Category:Spear